disneythxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blueboy's New Groove
DisneyTHX's Movie Spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove" Cast: *Human Kuzco - Todd (Toddworld) *Llama Kuzco - Tad (LeapFrog Learning Friends) *Pacha - Sportacus (LazyTown) *Yzma - Captain Chantel Dubois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Kronk - Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Peter Pan *Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Chicha - Stephanie (LazyTown) *Chaca - Doc McStuffins *Tipo - Dougie (Dougie in Disguise) *Bucky the Squirrel - Hari (with Ela and Seren as an extras; Abadas) *The Jaguars - The Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) *The Theme Song Guy - Professor Zack (Quiz Time) *The Old Guy - Tyler Dinky Doo (Pinky Dinky Doo) *The Man for Bride Choosing - Milford (LazyTown) *The Peasant near Yzma - Al (Sing and Learn with Us!) *Misty the Llama - Lily (LeapFrog Learning Friends) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Opah (Upin & Ipin) *Mudka's Meat Hut Chef - Muthu (Upin & Ipin) *2 Men at Checkboard (aka Topo and Ipi) - Billy and Mac (Fishtronaut) *Kuzco (Turtle) - ??? *Kuzco (Bird) - Skully (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Kuzco (Whale) - ??? *1st Guard - Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) *The Brides Played by: #Pinky Dinky Doo #Marina (Fishtronaut) #Olive (Justin Time) #Emily Elizabith Howard (Clifford the Big Red Dog) #Chloe (Chloe's Closet) *2nd Guard - Hacker (Cyberchase) *Announcer for Pacha - Dr. Green (Fishtronaut) *Crocodiles - The Crocodiles from "Dora The Explorer/Go Diego Go" *Bees - Bees from "Go Diego Go" *Bird Bingo - Señor Tucán (Dora The Explorer) *Man giving thumbs up - ??? *Birthday singers - Various "Dora the Explorer" Characters *Llamas - Frogs *Woman with Pinata - ??? *Children with Pinata - ??? *Guards - Hackerized (Cyberchase) *Guard in Warthog Form - ??? *Guard in Lizard Form - ??? *Guard in Ostrich Form - ??? *Guard in Octopus Form - ??? *Guard in Gorilla Form - ??? *Guard in Cow Form - Benny (Dora The Explorer) *Yzma (Kitten) - Young Ronno (Bambi 2) *3rd Guard - Heavy (Team Fortress 2) *Trampoline Owner - Scout (Team Fortress 2) *Chicha's Baby - Baby Jake Scene Index: *The Blueboy's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *The Blueboy's New Groove Part 2 - Sportacus' Arrival/The Blueboy's Advisor *The Blueboy's New Groove Part 3 - Toddtopia *The Blueboy's New Groove Part 4 - Captain Chantel Dubois' Revenge *The Blueboy's New Groove Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Blueboy's New Groove Part 6 - Finishing the Job *The Blueboy's New Groove Part 7 - Sportacus'' ''Returns Home *The Blueboy's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Frog! *The Blueboy's New Groove Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Sportacus to the Rescue *The Blueboy's New Groove Part 10 - The Transition of Power *The Blueboy's New Groove Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *The Blueboy's New Groove Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Blueboy's New Groove Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Blueboy's New Groove Part 14 - A Frog Alone/Friends, Finally *The Blueboy's New Groove Part 15 - Playtime at Sportacus' House *The Blueboy's New Groove Part 16 - The Chase *The Blueboy's New Groove Part 17 - Captain Chantel Dubois'' ''Confronts Todd (aka Tad) *The Blueboy's New Groove Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *The Blueboy's New Groove Part 19 - Captain Chantel Dubois' Deer From *The Blueboy's New Groove Part 20 - A Whole New Groove *The Blueboy's New Groove Part 21 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") *The Blueboy's New Groove Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:DisneyTHX Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Candidates for deletion